Caved Feelings
by crybabyseal
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha can't seem to stop arguing ever since Kikyou went over to the dark side. Miroku and Sango fight nonstop, too. Will being trapped let loose their caved feeling? Read and Reveiew
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome. I know that my other story isn't finished and that is because I am in Dallas for the summer and having a major writer's block. So to "unblock" myself, I decided that I would start on a new story. I hope you like it. Oh yeah….I typed Shippou instead of Kippou, but I was too tired to fix it so….it will be like that in this story only.

Chelsea: New story? You didn't tell us about a new story. Are you holding out on us?

Kay: shakes head I just decided to do this. Do you know how bored I get sitting in a room with a computer that could link to the internet and can't get on it when my cousin is using it!

Caitlin:… we don't care about you life.

Kay:sighs Don't worry. I'll let you guys see the next chapter before anyone else does.

Chelsea:crosses arms Fine.

Caitlin: Whatever.

**Caved Feelings**: Chapter 1- Avalanche of Mixed Feelings

Kagome, her hands on her hips, glared darkly at Inuyasha as he did the same to her. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara watched

from around the fire. The two had been at it for hours and were still at it. Kagome wanted to go home, but Inuyasha did not want her to.

They were close to another shard and he wanted to get it before Naraku did. They were also running low on supplies. Kagome didn't

want togo too far and run out of supplies if they had an emergency. Sango and Miroku sighed as they watched the two fight one.

"Why do you always do this?" Kagome shouted.

"You are the one always trying to go home so that you can waste time with the Hobo kid," Inuyasha growled.

"His name is Hojo and I don't want to be with him and you know that! It's not my fault that he keeps asking me out. Anyway, you're just jealous."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. I could never be jealous of that clumsy fool. He's just like his ancestor here. They are both bumbling idiots."

Miroku nodded. "I would have to agree with Inuyasha," he said.

"You always try to take Inuyasha's side," Sango said standing. "You two always try to take Kagome down."

Miroku grabbed Sango's hand. "I all agree with Inuyasha about this Hojo thing. I'm sure that everything that Kagome is saying is very true."

Inuyasha hit Miroku in the head. "What Kagome speaks of is all nonsense." He growled.

Kagome was fuming as she came up the fire. Sango was about to say something to calm her down when she felt something groping her

ass. She quickly turned to see Miroku smiling innocently. Inuyasha turned at looked at Kagome. I'm sure that you all know what

happened next. If not….

"**_PERVERTED MONK_**!" Sango shouted as she hit him with her bone boomerang.

"Inuyasha, **_SIT_**!" Kagome shouted making Inuyasha do a face plant into the ground before heading off to the bone eater's well.

Shippou shook his head as he looked at the half demon and monk. This happened every time they fault which happened even more

ever since Kikyou hadjoin Naraku's side. Inuyasha seemed a lot grumpier lately making Kagome angrier and Sango angrier at Miroku

when she saw him talking to another girl. He knew that this would only stop when they finally admitted their feelings for each other.

Shippou then laughed at his thoughts. It would take a miracle for that to happen.

Kagome went home, gathered her supplies, and returned the next day with a bulging yellow backpack. No one spoke as they headed

for the mountains for the next jewel shard. They all kept to themselves as they traveled along.

Kag's POV

"Inuyasha seemed really angry at me this time. It's like every time I try to get back home, he tries to stop me, just to keep me here.

Could that be true? Does he truly care about me? No. That can't be it. He probably just wants me here so that I can remind him of

Kikyou. As soon as her soul collectors come back, he'll go with them just to see her." I thought to myself.

I sighed. I knew that he loved Kikyou. There was no way that he loved me. He never told me how he felt about me. I sighed again. This was going to be a long walk.

San's POV

As I walked along with the others, I watched Kagome. She looked sad and very upset and I knew why. I glared at Inuyasha who

seemed to squirm under my watch. He had broken her heart so many times. I would like to kick his ass, just to make me and Kagome

feel better. Actually, kicking Miroku's ass would make me feel even better.

Suddenly two girls came from around the bend. I rolled my eyes as I watched Miroku make his move on them. I became furious! He

always talks about how he would like me to bear his children and be my faithful husband. I called out his name angrily before hitting him in

the head, like I always did. He will never love me.

Inu's POV

Sango is always looking at me like I did something wrong. I guess I was a little hard on Kagome. She was just trying to get home to

get some supplies. Now she looks sad. That broke my heart in two seeing Kagome like that. I wanted to go up to her and hug her so that

she would feel better.

**No way!** my brain argued. **You know that you can't do that. You love Kikyou. Hugging Kagome would only tear you two apart.**

_You're wrong_. my heart argued with my brain. _You love Kagome and you know it. Kikyou is the past. Kagome is the future. Sure Kikyou is beautiful __and your past girlfriend, but Kagome is beautiful, easy to talk to, and doesn't care that you are a hanyou_.

**You belong to Kikyou.**

_ Kagome!_

**Kikyou!**

_Kagome!_

**Kikyou!**

_Kagome!_

I sighed. My brain and heart never agreed.

Miro's POV

Two beautiful ladies came around the bend. I thought it would be kind to greet them. I'm sure that these two ladies wouldn't mind

bearing my children.

"OUCH! Sango!"

She always hits me in the head when I try to act polite. Doesn't she know that she is my one and only love and that I only want to be

with her? I don't thinkshe trusts me though. I always wondered why. I don't see why she is angry at me. I've asked her, but she keeps

pushing me away and hitting me with her bone boomerang. I sighed as I watched the two girls pass.

"OUCH!" Sango hit me again.

* * *

They continued on in silence, not knowing that danger was near. Kagome felt her heart drop even more as she thought about how

many times she had caughtnInuyasha and Kikyou together. She wanted to cry so badly, but she knew that Inuyasha would smell her

tears. Instead, she hugged Shippou closely and continued on.

Sango's head jerked upward when she thought she heard someone on the cliff about them. If there was someone there, she didn't see

them. So instead, she looked at the perverted monk as he rubbed his still sore head. Sango knew that she loved him, but he didn't show

that he loved her back. He always flirted with other women and asked them to bear his child. She sighed a sorrowful sigh. They could

never be together.

The hanyou's head looked around. He knew that danger was near, but he couldn't find out where the scent was coming from. He

knew that it was dangerous to go on, but the scent keep changing from good to bad. In fact the scent seemed very familiar. What could it

be? Inuyasha stopped.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome asked as she stopped and went back to him.

Inuyasha sniffed as he looked around. "I don't know," he said, "but I really don't like it."

"You sense it, too, then, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he began to search the skies.

Sango nodded at them as she held her bone boomerang in her hands. "I don't like this feeling," she said.

"Nor should you."

They all turned to see Kikyou! Inuyasha took a step toward her, but quickly stopped when Naraku stepped out from behind her. He

wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Well done, my love" he said as he kissed her neck, making Inuyasha's blood boil. "This way we can take their shards and kill them so that they can't get in our way in the future."

Kagome lifted her bow and arrow. "How could you do this, Kikyou?" she questioned hoarsely. "Inuyasha loved you and you used him to get some of the shards away from us. And now you are with Naraku! You are truly a sick bitch!"

Kikyou laughed. "I never loved Inuyasha," she said. "He kept wanting to be a full demon instead of human, he always tried to protect me and couldn't, and he is a stinking hanyou. I can't believe a girl like you could love him. I guess you really are a whore."

Inuyasha's heart broke in two when she said these things. "Don't you dare talk about Kagome," he growled as he drew his sword. "You're the whore!"

Naraku laughed. "I would like to listen to what you would like to call Kikyou, but we have a wedding to get to. I'm afraid that I can't invite dead people."

Sango smirked. "You could never get rid of us," she said.

Naraku grinned, sending chills down their spines. "Too bad you have no say in this."

Naraku picked up Kikyou bridal style and leaped into the air. Kikyou quickly strung her bow and shot the ground with her glowing

arrow. Abruptly the ground opened and swallowed our group into the depths below with no hope of escaping. With a smug look, the

two love birds left happily to continue onwith their wedding.

* * *

Kay: sighs That's it for Chapter 1…..

Caitlin: That was boring. How do you come up with this stuff?

Kay: sighs again Through boredom.

Chelsea: Seemed good to me.

Caitlin: Did you even read it?

Chelsea: Yeah…..

Caitlin: crosses arms What was it about?

Chelsea: Um…..

Caitlin: I knew it. Go read the story!

Chelsea: Make me!

Caitlin and Chelsea: argue

Kay: sighs as she holds up a video camera Maybe this time they can watch themselves to see how stupid arguments start. Stay tuned. The next chapter should be here soon….If I can get them to stop arguing in time. So you better review of I don't think they will stop.


	2. Contol Me! No way!

Welcome back. I warn all people now that if you don't like lemons, turn and run for your life. From now on almost ever chapter will contain a lemon or at least half of one. If you don't care about lemons, then good. That is why this story was put in the M section. I see that this story is liked way better than the other. I think I'll delete it and start over. _shrugs_ Anyway here you go!

Kay: No.

Chelsea: Say it.

Kay: No!

Caitlin: Say it.

Kay: **NO!**

Chelsea and Caitlin: **SAY IT!**

Kay: Fine. I disclaim Inu and Co. Though I think that I write good stories with them.

Chelsea: Feel better?

Kay: Hell no!

Caitlin: Doesn't matter anyway. They want the story. Not you're stupid talking.

Kay: _glares_ Fine. I'll start the story.

Caved Feelings: Chapter 2: Control Me! No Way!

Kagome awaken with the king of headaches. As she sat up, she looked around and saw that she was in a strange cave. She wondered how she got there. Memories quickly came to her. Kikyou had told Inuyasha that she didn't love him and then trying to kill them. Naraku had told them that he and Kikyou were getting married. Could this be a trap? Was Kikyou telling him the truth or was she under a spell? Was Inuyasha and the others okay? Kagome quickly got up only to fall back on her ass. Her ankle had been bruised from the fall. She sighed. How was she going to get out of there? Will Inuyasha find her?

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was traveling throughout the caves trying to find his friends. Somehow the caved stopped him from being able to smell his friends. He hoped that they were all okay. He hoped that Kagome was okay. The thought of Kagome brought back the memories of their fight. They had been arguing a lot lately for some reason. Was it really his fault? Thinking back, Inuyasha realized that he was the one that started all those fights by looking for Kikyou and returning back to the very grumpy. Kagome just wanted to comfort him. Instead, he had pushed her away and kept looking for Kikyou. Deep down, he had known that Kikyou didn't love anymore since she always put him in danger while he was still injured. Inuyasha began to run. He had to find Kagome.

His brain and heart were trying to find the way. Somehow, they had both agreed that Inuyasha needed to find Kagome. They didn't argue anymore about who he should be with. They had finally agreed on one person and had to find her. Something was telling him that she was in pain. That she needed him right then and there. He quickly rounded the corner and saw her bright yellow backpack sitting on a rock. Inuyasha quickly picked it up and sniffed it. Yeah, it was hers. She couldn't be too far. He called out her name.

Kagome looked up when she heard her name echo throughout the cave.

"I'm in here," she shouted back, hoping that she rescuer was Inuyasha.

"I'm coming," Inuyasha yelled when he heard her voice.

When he saw her, Inuyasha quickly ran over to her and picked her up. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and began to cry. Inuyasha held her close making sure that this wasn't a dream. They were like that until Kagome stopped crying. Inuyasha quickly wiped away her tears and set her on her feet. Kagome winced at the pain of her bruised ankle. Inuyasha notice her pain and picked her back up.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said as she rubbed her ankle.

Inuyasha shook his head. "This wasn't your fault." he said as he picked up her things and began to walk. "It's Naraku and Kikyou's. They are the ones that made us fall into these caves. I can't let you blame yourself."

"We have to hurry up and get out of these caves so we can go rescue Kikyou. I'm sure that she's under Naraku's spell."

"No."

"No? You're not going after her?"

"No, I'm not. Kikyou choose to be with Naraku. She's been trying to kill me this whole time and now she is with someone who wants her. She never did love me. It was all a trap."

Kagome was silent as they traveled throughout the caves. She thought about all the times Inuyasha had gone after Kikyou and came back even more hurt than he was before. She thought about the fights they had about her and how badly they always ended. Did Inuyasha really feel this way? Did he still love Kikyou? Did he still want Kikyou over her? Kagome bit her lower lip to keep from crying, but tears still slid down her face. Inuyasha looked down at her and wiped away her tears. Was she crying cause of the pain? No, he knew that she was thinking about something else. She was thinking the same things he was thinking about. Inuyasha knew that he had to make a choice and tell her.

Inuyasha turned into a cave that had a mini waterfall falling into a pool of water. He sat her down on the edge of the water and went into her backpack to find a blanket to put her on. By the time he had found one, Kagome had taken off her socks and shoes and had put her feet in the water. Inuyasha watched as she relaxed, knowing that the cool water was making her feel better. This was the time to tell her how he felt. This was the only time he would have that chance.

"Kagome," he said as he sat beside her. "There is something I want to tell you."

Kagome looked at the pool of water. "You're still in love with Kikyou, aren't you?" she said quietly.

"No. Are you going to listen to me or what?"

Kagome looked at him and nodded.

"Alright then. I've been thinking about this ever since we fell. I thought about how Kikyou treated me ever since she had been brought back to the dead. I don't think that she truly cared about me. I think she only wanted revenge. Even after you told her the truth, I think that she still hated me because I couldn't protect her like I've been protecting you. Until now, I couldn't understand why this was true. Now I realize why. Kagome...I'm..I..I'm in love with you."

Kagome stared at him as he stared back down into her brown eyes, waiting for her reply. Kagome leaned toward him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm in love with you, too," she said quietly. "I was sure that you were going to pick Kikyou over me since she's prettier and has longer hair and probably kisses better and..."

Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms and kissed her deeply. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Inuyasha stopped and looked at her.

"Are you sure you want me to be with you?" he asked quietly.

"Of course. If I didn't want to be with you, I would have stopped looking for the shards long ago. Inuyasha, I don't care if you are a hanyou, human, or even full demon. I love you and I want to be with you till the end of time." Kagome said, cupping his cheek in her soft hand.

Inuyasha stared at her as a war raged inside him. His demon form wanted to come out and he wanted to come out now. He wanted to claim Kagome right then and there. Somehow, it was hard to fight back. He wondered why until he realized that he didn't feel his sword on his side. He had lost his sword in the fall! The demon form was about to come out.

"Get out of here, Kagome," he said as purple bands began to spread on his face. "My demon form is coming out and he wants to claim you."

"I'm not leaving you, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she hugged him. "I don't care. Let him claim me. As long as I'm with you, I don't care which side comes out. I know that you love me and there is nothing that can change that."

"Are you sure about that Kagome?"

Kagome looked up into red eyes and gasped. The demon side had taken over. His claws pieced her skin as he dug them into her. Demon Inuyasha jerked her closer to him and stared into her eyes. He grew angry when he didn't see fear in her eyes. Nor did he see hated. All he could see was love. Determined to make her fear him, he harshly kissed her only to find her kissing him hungrily. Wondering if it was a trap, he stopped. Kagome smiled a sexy little smile.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" she whispered as she straddled him. "Too hurt to continue? Don't worry. Nurse Kagome will make it all better."

Pressing herself on him, she kissed him immediately thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Not wanting to be out done by a human, Demon Inuyasha forced Kagome's tongue back into her mouth as he roughly explored hers, bruising her soft lips. Kagome didn't notice. She groaned as he drew circles on her inner thigh. Demon Inuyasha grinned as he threw her onto her back, still kissing her like a hungry beast. Kagome knew that his kisses hurt and that he was leaving scratches on her easily bruised skin, but she was determined to control Inuyasha's demonic side. She reached up and untied his kimono, throwing the fire rat coat to the side. She pushed him off of her and took off her uniform shirt, exposing her well toned stomach and black bra.

Wanting to know how she tasted, Demon Inuyasha pushed Kagome back onto her back and cut the center of her bra, revealing two perfectly shaped breasts. He played with one and watched her squirm under him. He then dipped down and started sucking hard on one, still toying with the other one. Kagome, though in pain, thought about how good it felt. This was a new experience for her, but it felt so good that she did nothing to stop him. Especially when he switched breasts. She pulled his hair, wanting more pleasure from the demonic side. Demon Inuyasha thought rapidly how to make her pleasure good and rough. As he thought, Kagome took off his white top and pulled his pants down as far as she could without having to stop the pleasure on her chest.

Demon Inuyasha tore off her skirt and growled angrily at the white panties that blocked what he really wanted. Why did women wear so much clothing! Kagome laughed at his frustration and pulled off her white panties, waving them in front of him.

"Is this making you angry?" she toyed as she sat up, making a puppy dog face. "I guess this side isn't as fun as I thought it would be. I'm not having any fun. Sucking on my tits brought me a little joy, but I think we both know you can do much better than that. I'm getting aroused and you are holding back on me. Come on, Inuyasha. Don't you want to know what the inside of me taste like?"

"Wench, you don't know what you are asking for," Demon Inuyasha said, pushing her to her back. "You'll be crying when I'm done with you."

"Bring it on, dog boy!"

Demon Inuyasha put his face over hers and smirked. Kagome looked at him and tried to figure out his plan, when she felt his finger enter her. He thrust it in and out of her making her moan for more. For an answer, he thrust two fingers into her, making her moan louder. He then thrust in three. Kagome knew that she couldn't hold it in any longer. Her juices spilled out onto his hand. Demon Inuyasha smirked as he licked them off his hand.

"You actually taste pretty good, wench," he said as he made designs on her inner thigh. "Do you give up?"

Kagome smirked. "No way," she said. "Unless that is the best you can do..."

Demon Inuyasha laughed as he positioned himself at her opening. "That was only a small taste," he said as her eyes grew wide. "This is where you give in and I win."

Before Kagome could say anything, Demon Inuyasha thrust deeply into her, making her cry out in pain and pleasure. Not giving her any chance to get adjusted to him, he began to thrust in and out of her. Kagome was filled with more pain as well as pleasure. She knew that she couldn't control the demon side. At least she had tried. She screamed out his name as he continued to thrust in her faster and faster. She felt herself tighten. She knew that she couldn't go on. She screamed as she had her orgasm. Almost immediately, Kagome slid half way unconscious. Demon Inuyasha smirked as he continued to thrust into her. A few minutes later, he gave her a final thrust, putting his seed into her. He stared down at her with a grin.

"Remember this, Kagome," he said as he put his face over hers. "You may be able to control my other two idiotic sides, but you will never be able to control me. I guess I'll let my other side mark you, but you and I will do this again. Count on it."

He stood up and put his pants back on. Kagome, feeling a little sore, coughed and rolled over a bit.

"Yeah?" she said. "I might not be able to control you, but you can't control me either. Sit boy!"

Demon Inuyasha did a face plant into the rocky floor just as Kagome lost consciousness. Inuyasha quickly went back to normal. He looked over and saw that Kagome was out and completely naked. He quickly wrapped her in her blanket and held her in his arms. Noticing what his demon side had not done, Inuyasha bit Kagome a little below here her neck and shoulder met. He licked away the blood and held her close.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

"Don't be," she whispered, her eyes still closed. "Though he was your demon side, he gave me the best pleasure a girl could ever ask for. I'm sure that you can do way better. At least he let you mark me."

"Yeah. He loves you just like I do."

"Was I any good? Was I as good as Kikyou?"

Inuyasha laughed. "I will never and don't ever want to know. You are my first and only. My demon side wouldn't let me touch her they way he touched you. Maybe after all this is over we will be able to do this without him interfering."

Kagome nodded and slid back into a deep slumber. Exhausted as well, Inuyasha lie down beside her and fell asleep.

* * *

Rin skipped forward a little, following a beautiful butterfly. She and Sesshmoumaru were traveling in the mountains as he searched for Naraku. Jaken was no longer with them. He had been killed by Naraku when he had tried to destroy Kikyou's soul collectors. That had been a year ago. Sesshoumaru had let Rin travel with him every where since he had no one to keep an eye on her, even though he never really thought about her. Rin was doing very good keeping herself out of trouble. Deep in her mind she wished that she could help Sesshoumaru out, but she knew that she was too young and weak to help him. So instead, she fixed him food and tried to make him happy. 

They were nearing the place where Kagome and the others had fallen, when Sesshoumaru caught a strange sent of magic. He turned to see a strange child dressed in black. Her eyes were soulless and cold. In her hand, she held a mirror. You could say that she was like the twin of Kanna! She looked at Rin. She moved the mirror so that Rin was reflected by it.

"I see your greatest desire," she said looking at Rin. She then looked at Sesshoumaru and moved her mirror so that he was now reflected in it. "I see that you have two great desires. Luckily you both wish for one thing to happen. I can grant both of your wishes."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

"I am Raven. I only wish to grant your deepest desire."

Raven's mirror created a blast that engulfed them both. Rin screamed as her whole body began to ache. Sesshoumaru bit his lip rather than cry out in pain as his upper arm where half his arm was gone, started to hurt. Raven smiled a little as the beam cut off. Rin stopped screaming and staggered to keep herself standing, when she noticed that her shadow was taller that it had been. The sun was still in the same place where it had been. Rin looked down out herself to make sure that she was still in one piece. She gasped. Rin now had breasts! Luckily her clothes had grown with her, so they didn't reveal too much. Rin twisted to look at herself. She was now a full grown woman.

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin. He was shocked, but didn't show it like he did with is other emotions. He looked down at himself and saw that he had his other arm back. He moved it up and down and wiggled his fingers. He then turned to glare at Raven.

"Why did you do this?" he demanded. "Who sent you?"

"I was created to kill, but my mirror grants someone's deep desire," Raven said. "Now I must finish Naraku's deep desire and give you and Rin the fate that Inuyasha and his group was given. Good bye."

The mirror gave another flash as it opened a hole in the ground, sending Rin and Sesshoumaru into the darkness below. Smiling once more, Raven turned and disappeared.

* * *

Kay: And that is the end of chapter 2. Betcha that some of you didn't think I could add Sesshoumaru and Rin in this, though, I didn't like Jaken so I killed him. 

Caitlin: I don't think anyone likes Jaken. He's such an idiot.

Chelsea: He's a funny idiot though.

Kay and Caitlin: **HE'S STILL AN IDIOT!**

Kay: I saw that I have 126, probably more by now, hits, but only 2 reviews. Come on people. If you likey, review. If you no likey, review any way and tell me why. Now that you have your instructions...**_REVIEW THE STORY THEN READ ANOTHER_!** Please?

Caitlin: _sarcastically_ Nice...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome back to my story. Sorry about the delay. I had to pack up and head back home. Before that I had to stay at a hotel without internet and with 8 other evil kids! Now I'm at home and ready for some action. Well, internet action. Any way here you go! Oh yeah! I would like to thank Crazed Miko and Kurimuson Chishio. They reviewed first and I really appreciate that.

Chelsea: Where is Kay? This is her story.

Caitlin: She's resting. Those kids nearly killed her on the way home from Dallas.

Chelsea: Those are some bad kids.

Caitlin: _nods_ Luckily she sent me the story and I was able to put it on for her. So today I am your host. She should be back later.

Chelsea: _frowns_ Why you?

Caitlin: I'm older that's why.

Chelsea: Who cares! I want to be the host.

Chelsea and Caitlin: _arguing_

Little bunny: _comes out of no where_ I knew this would happen. Any way. I hope you like this...

Caved Feelings: **Chapter 3: Showing Love**

_Drip...Drip...Drip..._.

Water droplets kept on falling on Sango's face. She didn't want to get up. She was much too comfortable. Sango opened one eye. It was dark, but she was able to see. There was a bit of light up ahead. Sango moved and saw that she was on top of something. She looked down and saw Miroku! Sango jumped up just as he began to stir. How in hell did this happen!

Sango then remembered falling with Miroku and how he covered her with his body to cushion her fall. He was lucky that they had fallen on soft moss instead of the rocky floor. What does this all mean? Did he really care for her? As she thought about it, something crept closer to her from behind until...

"Pervert!" Sango shouted before she slapped him.

Miroku sat up and rubbed his face. "That is not a nice way to treat your rescuer," he said.

"That's what you get, you perverted monk," she said coldly. "Why did you do it?"

"I can't help that. I've always have had a wandering..."

Sango covered his mouth. "No. Why did you cushion my fall? You didn't know that we wouldn't hit rocky bottom. Why did you do it?"

Miroku looked into her eyes as he held her hands. "It's because I love you," he said. "There is no way that I would ever let you get hurt if I can stop it."

Sango glared at him. "If you love me, then why do you ask every women we see to bare your child. Sometimes I wonder if you know the meaning of love. Come on. We need to find the others."

Sango stood and Miroku followed. They traveled deep in the caves, calling for Kagome and the others and getting no answer. Sango was getting worried. She knew that Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kirara could take care of themselves, but Shippou was a bit too young to be alone in these caves. Danger could be lurking all around. Even right behind...

"Damn it, Miroku!" Sango shouted as she slapped him again. "Can you please try to control your wandering hand!"

"I'm sorry, my dear Sango," Miroku said as he stood up. "I'm trying, but I can't help to be drawn to you. Your body is driving me toward you."

Sango blushed. "Miroku, you better hope that we find the others, before I decide to kill you."

"That is a little harsh, Sango. I can't help the truth."

Sango shook her head and kept walking. Miroku followed her in silence. They kept searching for the others until the light began to fade. It was dark though the moon shined into the cavern. They decided to make camp. They were lucky that their packs had fallen with them so they had food and blankets to lay on. Sango got water from a nearby underground spring. The two sat in silence as they ate fruit and drank the water. They couldn't make a fire since there was no wood to burn.

"I hope the others are okay," Sango said as she drew her knees to her chest. "I bet poor Shippou is scared to death."

"I'm sure he is perfectly fine," Miroku said as he sat near her. "He is a demon. I bet this will help him become stronger. You know that Kagome and Inuyasha will be alright even if they are separated. Kirara will do everything in her power to find you. What you and I need to do is rest."

Sango nodded as she pointed to a rock. "Yes. We both need to rest...away from each other. You think that you are smart, but you are not that smart."

Miroku took his blanket and went over to the rock to sleep. Sango laid down and fell asleep quickly.

Little bunny: That's it...I'm going to hide everything else from you.

Kay: _stretches a bit as she comes out of her room_ **_A BUNNY_**! What the hell...

Little bunny: Damn it! I thought that I poured enough sleeping powder in your coffee to kill you.

Kay: _shakes head_ I don't even drink coffee. I gave it back to you a couple minutes later. You should be asleep in 5..4..3..2..

Little bunny: _falls to the floor, knocked out_

Kay: _nods and takes out a .22_ Like I always said...Never trust a bunny. _shoots bunny_ Now I feel safe. Okay back to the story. I'll clean up the mess.

Sango awaken when she heard Miroku cry out. She quickly sat up and saw that he was fighting a snake demon. She quickly slide a knife out of her sleeve and killed it. After that, she quickly went to Miroku. Blood was all over his arm.

"Miroku!" Sango screamed as she knelt beside him. "Are you okay?"

Miroku nodded. "I'm fine," he said. "This is the demon's blood. Are you okay?"

Sango nodded. "I didn't know that a demon was here. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I wanted to protect you. How else could I prove my love for you? He snuck up on you while you were sleep and I heard him. I fought him with rocks, but then I tripped. You woke up and killed it. I had better get cleaned off."

As Miroku went to get clean off, Sango backed their things so they could find another place to sleep and be out of danger. They went deep in to the cavern once more. Both were silent the whole time. After a while they found a part of the cave that let moon light in. They could see the moon high above them. They laid down their blankets and sat on them.

"Miroku, maybe we should sleep near each other," Sango said while looking at the ground.

"Oh no," Miroku said as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back to his chest. "You get some rest. I'm going to stay up and make sure nothing else attacks. Don't worry about anything. I've had enough rest. You sleep."

Sango shook her head. "There is no way I could sleep after that," she said with a sigh. "Miroku, why do you keep on protecting me? First the fall and now the snake...What are you trying to prove?"

"I'm proving that I'm in love with you and only you. I would die for you, Sango, and I would die without you, too. I need you in my life. Sure, I tell a lot of woman to bare my children, but that is only because of habit. My father was not a good role model and neither was the master monk. If you would have noticed, I have only groped you ever since the fight on Mt. Hakura. Sango, I'm truly in love with you."

Sango turned to say something, but instead Miroku bent down and kissed her. Her eyes opened wide in shock, but then fluttered close as she started to kiss him back. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Miroku forced her mouth open with his tongue and explored her mouth. At the same time, his hands roamed her body and up her kimono. Sango did nothing to stop him. In fact, she was pushing herself against him.

Finally they broke apart and Miroku started planting kisses on her neck. A tiny moan escaped Sango's lips, telling Miroku that she wanted more. Miroku traveled down her neck and chest, opening her kimono a bit to get to the valley in between her breasts. Sango began panting as Miroku kissed her body harder and harder. Miroku left her chest and went back to plant a quick kiss on her lips.

Sango's mind was telling her to pull away as Miroku began to untie her kimono while her heart directed her hands into untying his kimono as well, letting her hands roam all over his chest when she was done. Miroku threw her kimono aside and looked at her body.

She was wearing a purple strapless bra that she had probably borrowed from Kagome. Her panties were purple, too. Miroku grinned at the thought. The woman of his dreams was wearing his favorite color. Miroku kissed Sango again, more deeper than before. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, just as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Miroku took Sango in his arms and laid her down on the blanket. He tugged at the center of her bra. "You know that this has to go," he said, kissing her neck.

Sango grinned. "And if you get it off, I'll let you do whatever you want," she said.

"Whatever?" Sango nodded. "Are you sure that you want to go through with this?"

"I wouldn't have let you take my kimono off if I didn't." Sango flipped onto her stomach. "Go ahead. Let's see if you can undo this."

Miroku quickly got to work in undoing the clasp on the bra. It didn't take long for him to do it. He slid his hand to the front and pulled it from under her. He then began kissing her back, making her feel tingly all over. One hand held him over her as the other hand rubbed her inner thigh making her moan out loud. Miroku flipped her over and planted kisses on her breast.

"Where have you been all my life?" he asked them before he started sucking on one like a little baby making Sango squirm at this new feeling he was giving her.

A few minutes later, he switched, letting his hand toy with it. When he was done, he trailed kisses down her perfectly toned stomach all the way to her purple panties. Sango felt a little excited when Miroku pulled her panties down her legs and off of her. She moaned as she felt his hands slide up her legs and thighs. She panted hard at each touch he gave her that she couldn't see.

Sango looked up at him as he came back over her to kiss her. A grin on his face told her that he was up to something. Miroku kissed her as he slid two of his fingers inside her. She moans loudly as he slid them in and out, making her want more and more. He put in another as he kissed her harder. Sango's chest quickly rose and fell as her lungs kept filling with air. She released all over his hands, making him grin in his kiss.

"You liked that, huh?" Miroku asked as he pulled off the rest of his kimono. "Well, there is a lot more from where that came from. Are you ready?"

Sango nodded as he positioned himself at her opening. With one swift move, he entered her. Sango let out a scream from pain and pleasure. Miroku kissed her softly as she adjusted to his size. A couple of minutes after she adjusted, Miroku began to move in and out of her, slowly at first. With each thrust, he began to go faster and faster, making Sango moan like crazy. She moved her body with his, making him go deep inside her.

Miroku planted kisses all over her, knowing that her climax was near. His was reaching the end as well. With one final thrust, he planted his seeds in her. Sango felt the warmness of him enter her just before she released. The two laid there for a while as they caught their breath. Miroku laid beside her and wrapped his woman and himself in the blanket, both falling into a deep sleep.

Rin sat up and looked around. It was dark and there was no sign of Raven and Sesshoumaru. She knew that she couldn't stay were she was because danger might be near. Rin sighed. She hated to be alone. Rin got up and went right.

Shippou was already freaked out. He had awaken hours ago, but hadn't found anyone. He was alone and really scared. Shippou had been walking for ages and hearing strange noises. Once he thought that he heard someone scream as if they were falling deeper into the cave. Shippou shivered. He wanted to find Kagome or Sango or Miroku or even Inuyasha. They would protect him from the dangers. After all, he was only a kitsune.

Shippou began to walk backwards when he thought that he heard someone behind him. Rin jumped when she heard something coming from behind. She quickly turned around to defend herself, but kept walking backwards to try to escape the sound. Shippou heard another sound and began to walk faster. Suddenly something touched him from behind. Rin jumped around just as Shippou did and screamed before running off into the cave. Shippou screamed, too, and ran for his life, never stopping to look back. He really wished that he knew where the others were.

Kay: throws a black garbage bag in the trash can and claps hands free of imaginary dirt A job well done, but I think that the bunny did something to my lemon... shrugs oh well.

Chelsea: Kay..I thought you were resting..

Kay: I was...until you let a certain bunny take over.

Caitlin: Bunny? What bunny?

Kay: He's gone now. He went to go visit the Devil. I think they were talking about having something to eat...I'm not sure..

Caitlin: Kay, what's wrong? You look a little sick.

Kay: blows nose Just allergies. I'll be alright...I think. I must think about my readers right now.

Chelsea: Oh no you don't! The chapter is finished. You better get some rest.

Kay: sighs Fine. I'll go rest. Night. goes to room

Caitlin: See! You people work her too hard. If you like her story that much and want her to continue...you better show some respect and review or Chelsea and I will stop Kay from writing another chapter.

Chelsea: That's right. So review like the wind people!


	4. Shippou, Rinyou are soooo lost!

Kay: I have returned and I feel much better! Though I did have to have surgery on my foot. It hurt. Bad. My sister had one done on her foot too. WE have to go back Thursday. Sad huh?

Chelsea: No.

Caitlin: No.

Kay: That is so mean. I'm not going to let you read my stories anymore.

Chelsea and Caitlin:... so?

Kay: _rolls eyes_ Some friends.

Chelsea: We came for the story so come on a read or tell or something!

Kay: Fine! Fine!

Caved Feelings: Chapter 4- Shippou, Rin...You are so lost!

* * *

Shippou continued to scream before he passed out from exhaustion. He slept for three hours...or until the sun hit him in the face. The little kitsune sat up slowly and began to cry. He was still alone with no one to protect him or help him feel better. He missed Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. He even missed the hanyou Inuyasha. He didn't like being alone. Not one bit.

'_Snap out of it, Shippou_,' his brain said. '_You are a demon and all demons can take care of themselves._'

Shippou stood up and nodded. He could take care of himself. He was a demon for crying out loud! He..he was talking to himself. Shippou shook his head. He was going to find the others and get out of here. He headed toward the first open cavern he saw. It wasn't so dark now that the sun had finally come up over the cave. Sunlight glittered down from the holes in the ceilings. Shippou whistled a happy little tune to himself.

Rin woke up from last night. What had happened? She had passed out from all that running and screaming. Rin was furious with herself. Sesshoumaru would never be in love with a women who was afraid! Rin gasped. Did she just think that? She felt her heart beat faster as she thought about her master. She groaned. She was in love with him. How was she going to deal with this problem?

Rin shook herself. She would follow her master til the ends of time. She didn't care if he didn't love her back, even though it broke her heart to think that. She smiled. Now all she had to do was find Sesshoumaru so that they could get out of here. Question was...where was he? Better question. Where was she? Rin sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Shippou stopped skipping when he heard a waterfall nearby. He quickly ran to it and drank some water. The water felt so good that he decided to go swimming. He felt so relaxed that he fell asleep as he floated along the water. Nothing bothered him so he stayed out on the water for a long time.

"So my half breed brother is here, also."

Shippou opened his eyes to see Sesshoumaru looking down at him. Shippou swam to the edge. How did Sesshoumaru get down here? Where was the human that always followed him? Where was that stupid toad! Sesshoumaru glared at him.

"Where is my half breed brother?" he asked.

"I don't know," Shippou said, looking down at the floor. "We are all separated in this cave. Naraku and Kikyou attacked us. I've been alone since."

"Seems Naraku thought he could get rid of us all," Sesshoumaru murmured to himself before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Shippou said. "What happened to Rin?"

"Rin is now a fully grown woman. She can take care of herself." Then he left.

Shippou frowned. How did that happen? When did that happen? Wasn't he worried? Shippou shook his head. Sesshoumaru never worried about Rin. He only thought of himself. How wrong little Shippou was. Sesshoumaru was deeply worried about Rin. He knew that she could take care of herself, but he always had Jaken watch her to make sure she stayed out of trouble. Now that Jaken was gone, he had taken the responsibility of keeping a close eye on her. Rin had better be alright or someone was going to pay.

Meanwhile, Rin was still wondering the caves when she heard a cat meowing. She turned to see a cat with two tails. It was Kirara. One of her tails was stuck under a rock. Rin moved the rock, freeing the cat.

"Are you alright?" she asked Kirara. Kirara nodded. "If you are here, that means Sesshoumaru's brother is down here somewhere. Maybe he can help me find Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kirara jumped out of Rin's arms and began to sniff the ground. Suddenly, she began to run the same way Rin had come from. Rin ran after the demon cat. They went down several tunnels that seemed to twist and turn. Finally they entered a cavern that had yummy smells coming from it. Rin turned the corner to see Miroku and Sango talking to each other while food was roasting on the fire. Kirara ran to her master and licked her face.

"I'm so happy that you are alright," Sango said as she hugged her little friend. "Have you seen Shippou, Inuyasha, or Kagome?" Kirara shook her head.

"The only person she has seen is me," Rin said as she came to stand in front of the fire.

"Who are you? Do you live in these caverns?"

Rin laughed. "It's me. Rin."

Miroku frowned. "The little girl that followed Sesshoumaru around?" he asked watching her nod. "But how?"

Rin told them the story of how Jaken had died and how she and Sesshoumaru had been following Naraku's scent up the mountain. She told them about Raven and her mirror and how she had transformed her into an adult and how she had given Sesshoumaru back his arm. Sango and Miroku listened to the story as they passed out food. When it was over, they had all finished eating and the fire had been put out.

"So now Sesshoumaru is in the caves as well," Miroku said. "We had better find everyone so we can get out of here as soon as possible."

"Question is: Will everyone be alright when we find them?" Sango said. "I'm sure Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru will be fine unless they find each other, but what about Kagome and Shippou? I know Inuyasha will do his best trying to find her, but Shippou could be all by himself in this strange cave."

They all agreed and set out to find the kitsune though they really didn't have to worry about him much since Shippou decided to follow Sesshoumaru for a while.

* * *

Kay: And that concludes this chapter.

El: This sucked! I was reading the story on your other computer and you stopped! Hurry up and finish this one so you can finish the other one.

Caitlin: El..what the hell are you doing here?

El: I got bored. Hi everyone! _waves_

Kay: _sigh _This is my twin sister. Yeah. If you read my bio you would have read that I have a twin. We call her El. I call her Elonda.

El: Whatever. So what are you going to do now?

Kay: I don't know. I think I shall put up a poll.

El: A what?

Kay: A poll.

Chelsea: Okay. What is the poll about?

Kay: Okay. This is when the viewers get to tell me what should happen next. I'm taking a vote. You can either choose they find Inuyasha and Kagome first. Or they find Sesshoumaru first. Or even better. They find a mystery person. First report back. I won't tell who the mystery person is, but you will laugh your ass off when you read so you better vote.

Chelsea: Yeah! The faster you vote, the faster she can get the story written.


	5. Do I love her?

HI PEOPLES! Sorry that it is taking me so long to write. It may be another long time to post another since I am grounded for the rest of this year. Don ask My sister will help me post, so if you want to blame someone for a late chapter lame her. This one is my fault for being late. I would like to thank those who actually voted. Right now I just remember one and that is Crazed Miko. I promise to acknowledge the others when I get my other chapter up.

Caitlin: So who won?

Kay: _sighs_ I only had two votes and they voted for the same thing. I think I'll do what Crazed Miko said and add a surprise twist in this.

Chelsea: _crosses arms_ I don care.

Kay: _shakes head_ She upset because her mom grounded her again. This is my first time for being grounded and it is awful! No internet for the rest of the year. _cries_ How brutal, but it my fault anyway. So I hope you guys enjoy this.

Chapter 6: Do I love her?

Shippou continued to follow Sesshoumaru through the caverns. His silence wasn't comforting like when Kagome talked to him, but it was better if Sesshoumaru didn't say or do anything to him. He was lucky that Sesshoumaru was letting him follow. Shippou sighed. He really missed the others.

'Why is he looking at his arm like that?' Shippou asked himself as he watched Sesshoumaru from behind. 'How did he get his arm back anyway? I better go have a closer look.'

Shippou ran a little so that he walked beside Sesshoumaru. This was very brave, especially for Shippou; very brave...or extremely stupid. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was in his own little world, considering that he thought he owned the world anyway. He stared at his arm, but his thoughts were on something else. Rin.

'I sense her, but it not as easy as before that damn Raven changed her,' he thought as he continued to stare at his arm. 'Rin better be fine or I will...why do I care about this creature? I told her to stay close. It is her fault that she got lost.'

"Um, excuse me," Shippou said, he's whole body shaking, "Will you tell me how you got your arm back?"

Sesshoumaru looked at him, quickly came out of his daydreaming. "Why should I tell a..." started the great lord, but then he really looked at Shippou.

Shippou's big bright green eyes looked into his cold golden ones. Instantly, he was reminded of Rin: her smile, her laugh, how beautiful she looked when Raven changed her. Sesshoumaru sighed. What was this that he was feeling for the human woman?

"Naraku created another creature that made your deepest desires come true," he said, looking away from the kitsune. "She made me another arm before casting me into these caverns with the human girl.

"What happened to Rin?"Shippou asked.

"I don't know."

"No, what did Raven do to Rin? I know that you and Rin were separated down here. Just like Kagome and the others."

Sesshoumaru sighed. How could Inuyasha handle being around this annoying kitsune?

"Raven made Rin into an adult female."

Shippou looked at Sesshoumaru and scratched his head. Sesshoumaru sighed again.

"She's a woman now."

"Oh... so... are you two going to mate each other?"

Sesshoumaru stopped and glared at the little kitsune. Shippou, as always, looked innocent. The ice lords just looked at him one last time and continue to walk. Shippou fell in beside him. Sesshoumaru thought about what Shippou said, though he really didn't want to. Should he mate Rin?

**Rin is an annoying little girl. **his head argued. **Just because that Raven girl turned her into a fine sexy... what the hell! Mate her!!**

_Yeah. We should mate her. _his heart said, totally agreeing. _She is the best thing to happen to us. She's not only loyal, she also speaks her mind and is strong. Though I wouldn't want her to be alone anyway. There are creatures out there that could take advantage of her._

"Hey, it's Inuyasha's sword!"

That brought the ice lord back to the present world. Shippou had ran ahead and picked up a sword. He was right. It was the hanyou's sword. Sesshoumaru frowned as he watched the little demon hold the sword. Why was **_he_** able to hold the sword? (That's something I think about every day)

Shippou looked around and sniffed. "I smell Inuyasha and Kagome," he said slowly. "But I don't know what this other scent means."

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air a little. A smirk played on his face. His little brother actually had the nerve to mate the reincarnated miko. With a look that said,"You better keep up or I'll leave you." Sesshoumaru made a dash to where Inuyasha and Kagome were located, leaving Shippou to run after him.

When they found the two mates, they were both still asleep. Shippou ran over and began to jump up and down beside Kagome's sleeping form. "Mommy! You're okay!"Kagome stirred and opened her eyes. One look at Shippou and the poor kistune was being smothered in a head-locking hug. Shippou didn't fight back. He had missed his mother dearly.

"Mommy, I brought Inuyasha's sword with me! Oh yeah and Sesshoumaru is here too."

Inuyasha popped up and growled when he saw his brother. He quickly grabbed his sword from Shippou and stood, unsheathing it. "What the hell are you doing here?" he growled. (Chill people. He had his pants on!)

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes in a bored manner. "I didn't come down here on purpose," he said. "Naraku sent one of his minions after me and sent me and Rin down here to our "doom" or so says Raven."

Kagome hid herself under the cover as she put on some clothes. "Raven? I didn't know that he had a minion named Raven," she said, slipping on her panties and skirt. "And how did you get your arm back?"

"Raven gave me another one as well as making Rin an adult."

Kagome quickly came from under the cover. "She's an adult now?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her, then back at Inuyasha. "I guess you really did pick the perfect mate for you. She is just as ignorant."

Inuyasha pointed his sword at his brother. "Kagome is not stupid. She's smart, pretty, and the best mate anyone could ever have. You're just jealous."

Sesshoumaru sighed angrily. "I have no time to listen to you babble about your idiotic mate. I have to look for Rin."

"I thought you didn't care about Rin?" Kagome said.

"I didn't."

With that, Sesshoumaru began to leave.

"Maybe we should go with Sesshoumaru," Shippou said. "Rin might be with the others."

"Shippou is right," Kagome said as she slung her backpack onto her back. "It would be better if we stay together. That way, if we'll be able to find the others quickly and get out of here."

Kay: Okay! Now let's see how the others are doing!!

Rin daydreamed as she followed Sango and Miroku through the caverns. She was thinking about her lord and she wished she could quickly find him to make sure he was okay. Rin blushed. Of course he was okay! He was a powerful lord! A powerful lord with a hot body...

"Rin, are you okay?" Sango asked, making the poor girl jump and blush even harder.

"I'm fine," Rin said as she smiled, trying to pull her thoughts away from Sesshoumaru with no such luck. "I'm just a little...warm."

"Maybe we should stop so that you can rest."

"NO! I'm fine. We have to find Lord Sesshoumaru as soon as possible. He doesn't like it when I am gone from his sight for a long time. Usually he gets Jaken to look after me, but Jaken is dead now."

"Why don't you learn to take care of yourself?"

"I know how now. Ever since Raven made me a young woman, I know a lot of things that I didn't know about when I was a child."

"How old do you think you are now?"

Rin looked up and thought for a minute. "18..maybe 20. I'm not sure."

Miroku stopped in front of them, making them bump into him. "Shh.." he said as he looked around. "We are not alone."

Rin and Sango looked around. He was right. When they stopped, they could hear another set of footprints coming from behind them! Rin turned around and screamed as she came face to face with...

"Kouga?" Miroku asked as he looked at the wolf demon. "What are you doing in these caves?"

"Well, well," he said as he looked at the group. "If it isn't that mutt's group. Where is the mutt anyway? And where is Kagome?" For the first time he noticed Rin. "Well hello. Who is this beautiful woman here?"

Rin glared at Kouga. "I'm Rin," she said coldly. "You're that wolf demon that attacked that village and killed me. If it wasn't for Lord Sesshoumaru, I would still be dead."

Kouga grabbed her hand. "Let the past be the past," he said as he kissed her hand.

Sango leaned toward Miroku. "I thought he was madly in love with Kagome?" she whispered.

Miroku shrugged. "Kouga, can you tell us how you wound up in here?" he asked.

"Well..." Kouga said before going into a long story about what had happened to him two days ago.

"So...you're telling me that you followed him all the way in here to make him confess about...You know that damn idiot will never do that!"

"Inuyasha, shush!" Kagome said, glaring at him. She looked back at Ayame. "So you finally cornered Kouga in these caverns?"

Ayame nodded. "He knows that his heart belongs to be and that I belong by his side," she said dreamily. Then she quickly glared at Kagome. "You better not be trying to take him away from me."

Kagome raised her hands in defense. "I would never to that!" she said. "Besides, why would I do that when I'm mated to Inuyasha now?"

Ayame frowned and leaned forward to sniff her. "You're right. I'm sorry. I should have noticed that when I ran into you."

Shippou sighed. "Adults can be stupid sometimes." he said.

Sesshoumaru sighed angrily as he stood straight. "All this is wasting my time," he said. "I must find Rin and leave so I can kill Naraku."

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "I think I smell her," he said as he continued to sniff. "She's with the others...and Kouga is with them."

Ayame quickly stood up. "HA!" she said. "Now I have him."

Kagome thought a moment. "Maybe we can use this in our advantage." she said.

Inuyasha and Ayame looked at her curiously. Did Kagome hit the ground that hard?

"Come here, Ayame. I have a plan..."

* * *

Kay: Well that's it. Sorry it's so short. I got writer's block at the end. Hopefully the next chap will be longer and better.

Caitlin: Really! You almost put me to sleep.

Kay: Hey! It wasn't that bad...was it?

Chelsea: It was good. I actually read it this time.

Caitlin: Well I didn't. I won't read it until Rin and Sesshoumaru get together.

Kay: _rolls eyes_ Right...You know you're going to read it...

Caitlin: Will not.

Kay: Not if I tell you that the next one will conclude some naughty things that will seem kinda spooky? Since Halloween in coming up and all.

Caitlin: Now that sounds good. Hurry and review so that she can get the next chapter up!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Kay: _runs around_ Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!

Chelsea: _watches_ Kay as she runs around

Caitlin: Chelsea, what the hell is Kay doing?

Chelsea: Well, Kay lost the first copy of Chapter 6 on a...chipy thingy.

Caitlin: Chipy thingy? What the hell is that?!

Chelsea: I'm not sure. I think it's one of those things that you use to move info from a computer. You know. Something that goes in the little slots on the bottom in front of the computer.

Caitlin: _stares at Chelsea_ I'm just going to pretend that I know what you are talking about. Just start the chapter already, Kay!

Kay: Fine .

* * *

Chapter 6: The Scary Set Up

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Damn it, you stupid monk! We should go right!!"

"You are wrong, you idiotic demon! We should go left!"

Rin and Sango watched from a distance as the two continued to argue as Kirara slept on Sango's lap. Men. Why do they always get lost? Why do they always have to take short cuts? (No offense guys. I get lost a lot, too, but that's because I always seem to forget where I'm suppose to be going...shrugs Go figure.) The two had been arguing over which way to go for over an hour. Or was it longer? Who could tell in the cave? Any ways, (like I had said) the two idiots were still arguing. Getting enough, Sango handed the sleeping fire cat demon to Rin and went over to the arguing idiots. Rolling up her right sleeve, she took a breath before punching both the monk and the wolf demon in their heads.

"You two are the stupidest people in the world!" she growled as she glared at the two whimpering males. "I don't see how I let you talk me into letting you two lead us. You can't even pick a way to go. Rin!"

Rin looked up from the sleeping Kirara. "Yes?" she said.

"Which way do you wish to go: left or right?"

Rin thought a moment. "Which direction is right?"

"East."

"Then we should go left. Lord Sesshoumaru is always in the west. When Jaken was still alive, he told me that if I ever got lost, I should head west. I would always find either him or my lord."

Sango nodded. "Left it is. In the power of the leader of this group, we shall go left."

Kouga turned to her to argue, but quickly stop when he saw the deadly look on her face. Never mess with a vexed demon slayer!! So, she became the new leader; Rin, the second in command. Kouga and Miroku silently followed the two women, knowing that if they didn't Sango would murder them and leave them for other demon to eat their bodies. Just thinking about that made them shiver.

A scent went past Kouga's nose making him stop in mid step. This smell was familiar. It was a demon, but it was that stupid mutt. (His thoughts not mine) No. This scent belonged to Ayame. He was about to turn around since the scent was coming toward this group when he smelled something else. Fear. She was afraid of something! Or someone!!!

Kouga bounded off without them. Rin, Sango, and Miroku ran after him. When they finally met up with him, he was holding Ayame in his arms. Her leg was cut and she looked like she was in a great amount of pain. As Sango tended to her wounds, Kouga and Miroku asked her questions.

"What happened?" demanded Kouga.

Ayame gritted her teeth as Sango cleaned her wounds. "We were attacked," she said.

"We? Who is 'we'?"

"The little kitsune, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru. I ran into them while I was searching for you."

Sango and Miroku gasped. "Are they okay?" they asked her.

Rin jumped to her feet. "Is Lord Sesshoumaru ok?" she cried.

Ayame shook her head. "I don't know anymore," she said. "We were all attacked."

Miroku nodded. "Tell us what happened from the beginning." he told her.

Ayame nodded. "At first, we were making plans to find you guys. Inuyasha was going to yell at Kouga for being an idiot or something like that. I told him that Kouga wasn't an idiot and that he had a right to be with the woman that he loved. Then Kagome said that she had come up with a plan to find you and the others. Since she was able to sense the jewel shards, she knew exactly where to find you. She figured that you were with everyone else. I guess she was right.

Anyway, we set out of look for you when Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, the kitsune and I caught the scent of a strange creature. Sesshoumaru called her Raven. She told us that her master wanted her to collect the jewel shards from Kagome's remains. Sine Kagome was alive, she said that she had to grant almost everyone a wish. She said that she couldn't grant Sesshoumaru a wish since she had already granted his.

A blinding light came from the mirror and blinded us. Kagome began to scream out in pain before she passed out. Inuyasha was about to attack Raven when she sent out a dragon demon to attack us. She said that she had to fulfill all of her master's deepest desires and that we were in the way. She disappeared and the demon attacked. We fought our hardest, but the beast was strong! When I smelled your scent, I thought that I could reach you before I was hurt too badly, but then the wound began to hurt a lot and so I was forced to sit here."

"Where are Lord Sesshoumaru and the others now?" Rin asked.

"Just keep going the way I came. Hurry!" she begged.

With a nod, Sango, Rin, and Miroku ran up head. Ayame looked up at Kouga then back at her bandaged wound. "Go," she whispered. "I know that you wish to protect her."

Kouga stared down at her. She had come to get him so that he could protect Kagome, not herself. She had cuts and scrapes all over, but none were as bad as the one the demon slayer had bandaged. It would take time to heal such a wound, but not as long as a human would take. He saw her wince as blood slipped down her cheek from a cut a little bit under her eye. Quickly, he tilted her head to the side a bit and licked the cut, healing it instantly.

Ayame blushed. What was Kouga doing?! She gently pushed him away and told him that she would be fine in a few minutes. "What matters right now is that you go protect Kagome," she said. "You love **her**, don't you?"

Kouga sat there for a moment. "No," he whispered.

Ayame blinked, her mouth wide open. "What?"

"I'm not in love with Kagome anymore. I do care for her, but now that I think about it, I see her more as a friend and ally than a mate. Seeing you like this shows me how much you care about me though I always chased after Kagome. You stood by my side and tried to help me even though you wanted me to be with you. Well...now I understand why I felt this way around you. You always made my heart race when I smelt your scent near me. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Sometimes I would miss you even though my head sometimes wish you would stay away. Ayame...I love you."

Ayame gasped as she stood to her feet. She backed up two steps from him and shook her head. "No," she said. "You love Kagome."

Kouga sighed as he stood in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. "I though I did, but now I know that those feelings were just a stage. Besides, I'm always comparing her to you and this time you came out on top."

The female wolf demon smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I love you, too, Kouga. Forever and always."

Kouga kissed Ayame with smothering love, heat, and passion. Ayame returned it with a deep moan that caused both of them to shiver. Ayame quickly broke away.

"We still have to help the others fight!" she said as she ran after the others.

Kouga sighed happily and followed.

When they got there, the demon was dead and everyone was lying on the ground in exhaustion. Rin was tending to Sesshoumaru's wounds. Sango and Miroku were tending to Inuyasha and Kagome. Shippou sat beside Kagome, begging her to wake up. Inuyasha glared at Kouga as he and Ayame got nearer, but didn't move from Kagome's side.

"Are you going to strike while we are down?" he growled as Miroku bandaged his left arm.

Kouga shook his head. "I came to see if you and your pack were okay," he replied as he turned his back to them. "I also wish the best to you and Kagome. Take care of her, mutt, or I'll come back and kill you. Now, if you don't mind, my mate and I must leave and find my two pals. Later, mutt face!"

With a giggle from Ayame, the two disappeared in a whirlwind. Inuyasha sighed in relief and looked down at his sleeping mate. Her scent was changing rapidly, but he didn't know what was going on with her. Would she be okay after all this or is Raven killing her slowly? He would find out when or if she awakened. Hopefully, it was when...

* * *

Kay: Whoa...this one is totally different from the one that I had made first. 

Caitlin: I know! This one doesn't have them making out! Just kissing!!!

Chelsea: We don't need everyone making out in every story, Caitlin!

Caitlin: There is nothing wrong with these people making out when they admit their feelings to each other! Just look at Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku!!

Kay:_ blinks_ Do you two have to argue each time I write a story? You two are always arguing about something crazy. Any way...it's poll time again!

Chelsea: What is the poll for this time?

Kay: Well...I need to know what people think should happen to Kagome. I want to see who will be the closest to my idea!!

Caitlin: Hm...that sounds like a good idea.

Chelsea: Yeah. It actually does!

Kay: OMG people! THEY ACTUALLY AGREED!!!! Hurry and send in your thoughts and ideas. The faster they come in, the faster I can create the next chapter! So **_READ&REVIEW!!_**


	7. Confusion much?

Kay: ...it's been a long time...

Chelsea: Kay, what in the world have you been doing? Don't you care about your fans?!

Kay: Of course I do! Do you know how much work it is to be a senior at the end of the year?! All the work you have to do? All the classes you get early finals in?! T.T I've never had a final in my life and I had to take a Shakespeare and Macbeth one!

Caitlin: Shut up, Kay. I had to take it, too. Stop complaining.

Kay:...NO!!!! _cries_ The world is cruel.

Chelsea: What is today?

Kay: _stops crying_ the 5th of May. (That's the day I wrote this story)

Chelsea: and...

Kay: _dances around happily_ Me and Kitty get out on the 11th! Yes!!!

Chelsea:...

Caitlin:...just start the story...

Kay: OK!

Chapter...whatever chapter I left off of

Confusion much?

Raven looked into her mirror and frowned. Something has happened that shouldn't have happened! Kana came in and sat beside her.

"What are you doing, Raven?" she asked her.

"Checking on the progress of my wishes," she said quietly as she continued to stare down into her mirror. "This is every strange."

"Have you done what our lord commands?"

"I have don't everything that our lords wishes me to do."

"You know that if they're not dead, the lord with kill you."

"I can not help if his wishes are not what he wants. He has to word them correctly or they will turn out differently than he planned. I must go. I have given the wrong wish to the wrong being."

Kana stood. "How long are you going to defy him?" she asked.

Raven smiled. "I am doing what I was created to do. Like I told you. If you do not word things correctly, then things will turn out different than you thought. I shall return soon, Kana. You do not have to wait for me."

With that, she disappeared. Just then Kagura came in. She spread her fan and began to fan herself. "Who were you talking to, Kana?" she asked.

"Raven," replied Kana as she looked at the wind sorceress. "She has gone to fix something she had messed up."

"Another one of Naraku's creations?" Kana nodded. "Hm...I would like to speak to her. Tell me when she returns. Ok?"

Kana nodded as she walked out. When she was gone, Kana looked down at her mirror and watched Raven.

The group sat in a circle around Kagome, who tossed and turned in a fevered sleep. Inuyasha's heart sunk as he watched her in his lap. He wanted to help his mate, but he didn't know what to do. Hell, he didn't even know what was wrong with her! No one did. Not every his older half brother Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha wanted to get out of the cave as soon as possible to find some help, but since he didn't know the way out he didn't want to risk getting even more lost in the caves.

When he found Naraku and Kikyou, he was going to make them pay.

"Inuyasha, why don't you and Sesshoumaru go and find a way out of the caves," Sango suggested. "Take Miroku with you."

Inuyasha glared at her. "There is no way that I will do anything with my brother!" he growled. "And I'm not leaving Kagome!"

Sango glared back at him. "Well, I need to check Kagome. I might find a wound or something."

"I'm her mate! I can do it myself!"

"...in front of your brother and Miroku?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue when he caught onto what she was saying. (Took him a while didn't it) With a grumble, he grabbed Miroku by the collar and dragged him out of the cavern. Sesshoumaru watched him before following shortly after, his mind on something else. Rin came over with Kirara and Shippou, her eyes full of worry.

"Do you think that she will be okay?" she asked.

Sango looked down at her tossing friend. "I don't know," she replied. "I've never seen anything like this. Her fever keep raising and falling and her body keeps pulsating. It's like...I can't even explain it."

Shippou jumped off of Rin's shoulder and stood beside Kagome. He patted her head and stroked her hair before catching something with his nose. He sniffed the air.

"What is it, Shippou?" Sango asked. "Do you smell danger?"

Shippou shook his head. "No..." he said as he looked around. "I can't smell Momma's scent anymore. It's like...she doesn't have a scent anymore!"

"What? How can that be?" Rin said as she looked down at Kagome. "Everyone has a scent. Even Master Jaken had a scent. A horrible scent, but he still had one."

Sango nodded. This was indeed strange. Kagome didn't have a scent anymore? Or had Shippou's nose stopped working? Either one was bad. She looked through Kagome's things to find bandages and other things that could aid her if she needed them. When she was finished, she removed the blanket that Kagome had over her and began to search Kagome for hidden wounds...that is until she found something that made her and Rin scream...

Meanwhile, Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru continued to look for a way out. Why hadn't Kouga and Ayame shown them the way out? They could have been out of there and taken Kagome to a darker. As he thought, Miroku had said something to him, breaking him out of it.

"What?" Inuyasha said as he stopped to look at the monk (monk my butt...).

"I said that if you use your strong sense of smell, you might find Kouga or Ayame's scent and use that to get us out of here," Miroku said.

Inuyasha nodded. "I was thinking that," he agreed. "That stupid wolf could have shown us or at least told us the way out!"

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha. "Who would want to tell you anything, you stupid half breed?" he said. "You can't even think of how to get out of here. If you thought that you should have said that a while ago so we wouldn't be wondering this cavern. I'm heading back."

"What are you in a hurry to get back for? I thought that you hated humans?"

"I do."

"Then why do you let Rin hang around you so much? She's a human. Once a child and now a woman." He looked at Miroku. "I think my brother has gone soft."

Sesshoumaru growled. "The only soft one here is you, Inuyasha."

"Say that to my face, Sesshoumaru!"

"Um..." Miroku said as he looked at the two brothers. "Do you two hear that?"

Just as he said that, Sango and Rin's echoed throughout the cavern, making the two demons cover their ears. Miroku started off first, taking the lead. After the aftershock, the two demons sped off after the monk, easily catching up to Miroku and passing him. When they got to the others, Sango and Rin were both holding shocked faces.

"What the hell happened?" demanded Inuyasha. "Why can't I smell Kagome's scent?!"

Sango and Rin looked at each other, then at Inuyasha, lost for words. Out of anger, he pulled the covers back and gasped. Even Sesshoumaru's eyes went big. Shippou stared in shock.

Miroku blinked. "Kagome?"

Kagome sat up with a groan and rubbed her bleary eyes. When she was able to see, she jumped. Everything was sharper and brighter. She blinked until everything toned down a bit before she looked around. Everyone was...staring at her. She frowned. Why the hell were they staring at her? Did she have a big zit or something?

"Kagome ..is that really you?" Miroku asked.

"Of course it's me," she said as she stretched her arms a bit. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"MOMMY!!!" shouted Shippou as he pounced on her.

Pain erupted on top of her head at the sound of Shippou's loud voice. She quickly covered the top of her head. "Shippou, please don't yell," she begged. "You're giving me a headache."

"Um Kagome something just wiggled on top of your head..." Sango said as she stared at her friend.

Kagome's eyes twitched. "Something...wiggled?!" Kagome patted the top of her head and felt two fury triangular things. She fingered each one slowly and carefully before digging frantically into her bag. Bringing out a mirror, she looked at herself. On top of her head were two ears very much like Inuyasha's On both of her cheeks, she had a midnight blue stripe. She looked back and forth at her image and at the two Inu brothers.

"I...I-I-I look like a combination of you two," she stuttered. "What's going on here? How did I get this way? Do you think it's because we mated?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Mother didn't transform after she mated with father so something else caused this. Your scent is coming back...but...it's different. It still has your miko smell, but it also has another scent in it. I know what it is, yet I can't seem to believe it."

"I can." They all turned to see Raven. "I can't believe I messed up. I have never messed up a wish before. I need to practice more."

Inuyasha took out his Tetsiguia (if this is spelled wrong it is because I was up until...probably 12 typing this), transforming it into the great bone blade and pointed it at Raven. "What did you do to Kagome?!" he demanded.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I made a wish come true," she explained, "but to the wrong person. Your Kagome is no longer human. She is now.."

"A demon," interrupted Sango as she thought.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yes now shut up and stop interrupting me! She's a demon, but not only just a demon. She is a full fledge Inu demon. Seems that a wish was given to the wrong person."

Kagome looked at her hands and saw claws. "Can you turn me back?" she asked.

Raven shook her head. "No," she said. "If I could I would have done it already and given the wife to the demon who wanted it. Now that I have to fix this in a better way. I think I have the perfect plan."

"And what is that?"

Raven nodded and flashed the mirror on them. Pain tore through all of them except Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Shippou, and Kirara who were just blinded by the light. When they were able to see, Raven was gone and the others where lying on the ground. Kagome went to Inuyasha to help him on his knees. Shippou and Kirara went over to Miroku and Sango as they sat up. Rin was already lying beside Sesshoumaru, so all he did was look down.

"Inuyasha, are you..." started Kagome before Inuyasha looked into her eyes.

His eyes were tinted with a bit of red but it was mixed into the golden brown, making his eyes brighter, if possible. His markings were there as well, but she could tell that he had control over himself. She felt herself blush as he grinned up at her.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha whispered. "Cat got your mouth?"

Kagome blinked. "I think you mean 'tongue', Inuyasha. Cat got your tongue," she corrected.

"Whatever. Any way, see something you like?"

"...um...Sango..are you guys ok?"

"I think so," Sango said as she rubbed her head. "I think that she turned us all into demons."

"What makes you say that?"

"...I just pricked my tongue on my fang and...I can feel Miroku's clawed hand on my butt!! MIROKU!!"

Miroku stood, hands in the air in front of him. "I think that Sango is correct," he said as he slowly backed away for said girl. "Otherwise...why would I have this big..fluffy..thing...on me. What is it anyway?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "It's your tail," he said.

Miroku's eyes twitched. "I have a tail?!"

Kagome grinned. "You shouldn't worry so much, Miroku," she joked. "Girls love men with tails. Sesshoumaru, how's Rin?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "She's probably just exhausted from her body changing so much in such a short amount of time," he said as he picked her up. "Let's get all this stupid talking done later. We need to get out of here."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. They all stared at him. Did he just agree with his brother?! "What?! I'm tired of seeing nothing but cave wall and rock. Let's follow Kouga's scent and leave before Raven decides to come back."

Everyone agreeing, Inuyasha picked up the scent and everyone followed him to the exit.

"So you're Raven."

Raven turned to see Kagura standing behind her with Kana. She had just reappeared at Naraku's hideout. Kana had told Kagura of her arrival and they had both waited for her to come.

"So you are Kagura," returned Raven. "I see why Naraku doesn't trust you."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Whatever you little rodent? What have you been up to? Why did Naraku create you? What can you do that will help him with the jewel shards?"

Raven smiled. "I was created to grant wishes with my mirror and I can see your deepest desire. You long to be free of Naraku's hold. I can grant you that wish."

"Raven," warned Kana in her mono tone voice. "You know that the lord does not wish for you to be granting everyone's wishes. You haven't granted none of his yet."

"If you check everything he has told me, then you would agree that I have. I can not help but to grant wishes because that is what he created me to do though I can only grant one wish to others while he has many." She looked at Kagura. "Would you like me to grant your wish?"

"At what cost?" Kagura asked as she glared down at the black hair girl.

"Very good. You know that there is a cost for you for this is something that could get me killed. Very well. Your cost is simple. I need you to bring me Kohaku."

"What would you want with that idiotic boy?"

"That concerns you not. Give me Kohaku and you may have your freedom."

With a glare, Kagura left to retrieve him. Kana stared at Raven, who was staring down into her mirror. Something was up with this girl...

Kay: That's it.

Caitlin: That's it? You slacker!!

Kay: AM NOT!

Chelsea: What was the point of this chapter?

Kay: To tell you the truth, I have no idea. I just let my fingers do the typing and read later.

Caitlin:...then you need to go back and read it.

Kay: Uh huh I know it sucked but that's because barely anyone reviewed! Thanks to those who did, but for the next chapter...if there is one...I need reviews. TONS AND TONS OF THEM. Oh yeah...guess what time it is?

Caitlin: Crazy check time?

Kay: _shakes head_ No. Everyone knows that I'm insane. Any way...it's time for another poll.

Chelsea: What is the poll this time?

Kay: Alright. This time, the poll is on what happens next and what is Raven planning! For the planning people have to guess and whoever wins, their name gets added to my story! As for the poll...here it is!

For the following characters, what color highlights should they have?

Kagome

A. Blue (dark or light tell me which one you like better)

B. Pink

Sango

A. Magenta

B. Hot Pink

Miroku

A. Royal Purple

B. Bright Purple

C. Purple hair and black highlights

Rin

...forget Rin. Orange IS her color.

Kay: Please people! I would like to draw these characters later and I would like to know what looks better.

Chelsea: The faster the results, the faster the next chapter will appear...and ..and the faster she can draw these characters!

Caitlin: And the faster she can write a better chapter.

Kay:...please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone and welcome back to Caved Feelings. Sorry it has taken me so long to write. Since May, I have graduated from high school, gotten accepted to college, went to prep (some kind of preparing you for college thing), entered college, changed rooms, and now getting ready to re-pick classes again. Sounds fun, huh? Well any way...here's what you've been waiting for….

Kay: Finally! A chance to write on my story! I'm sorry it has taken me so long.

Caitlin: I'll say. I should have locked you in a room and typed it a long time ago.

Chelsea: How could you? You go to another college.

Caitlin: Yeah! Centenary is the best!

Kay and Chelsea: …..right….

Kay: Well, here's the story! Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Out of the cave, but into more trouble

Finally, they had all made it out of that horrible cave. Kagome stretched and looked around. Everything was so much sharper! The colors, the smells, even the sounds! She smiled, but then it quickly faded. She looked at her hands and fell to her knees. Inuyasha was by her side in seconds.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked frantically. "Are you hurt? I don't smell blood."

She looked up at him. "How am I going to tell my mother that I am a demon?" she whispered. "Grandpa might even try to purify me…though it won't work. I'm not sure if I can live with my mother hating me. And Souta? What would he think?!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as he laid Rin down under the shade of the tree. "Those _humans_ are no longer important to you," he said, sitting beside Rin's still form.

Kagome glared at him. "I don't care what you think, Sesshoumaru! My mom is important to me. And so are Souta and Grandpa! They are my family, just like Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou are my family. Just like Inuyasha, who is your brother, is your family. We all need a family, Sesshoumaru. Isn't Rin part of yours?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the sleeping woman. Was Rin a part of his family now? Hadn't she been part of his family since she began to follow him as a little girl? He stroked her cheek softly with the backside of his pointer finger. Yeah, she was his family, but he would say that out loud.

Kagome sighed sadly and looked at her hands. No...they weren't hands. They were claws. Claws that could tear and kill anything and anyone. Tears began to fall quickly down her face. How could she face her family now? She looked over at Sango, whose face was the same way. Kohaku… would he be able to accept the fact that his sister was now a demon? Or would he try to kill her as soon as she set him free from the spell Naraku had put on him? Kirara purred as she rubbed her head against Sango's knee. Shippou put a hand on Kagome's leg.

"Don't worry, Kagome," Inuyasha said softly as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sure your mother, Souta, and your grandpa will accept you just as you are. I can't even imagine your mom wanting to disown you. You're too precious to her. Souta, too."

"Yeah, Kagome," Shippou said. He looked at Sango. "And I'm sure Kohaku will still want you as his sister when we free him from his spell, Sango. You'll see."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "You are all failures at being a demon," he said. "Demons do not show emotion nor do they care about humans. Demons are the superior race. We don't have silly emotions to cloud our thoughts."

They all looked at him. Sesshoumaru was clueless. Still, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku didn't feel that much different. Stronger, better senses, and faster, yeah, but they still had their human traits. Just like Inuyasha still had his hanyou traits.

Ignoring Sesshoumaru, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. She blushed at the way he was looking down at her. His golden yellow eyes staring down into her mahogany ones. So much love and care. Seeing Kagome's blush, Inuyasha chuckled as he rubbed his nose in her hair. Her scent hadn't changed that much. She still smelled like the human Kagome only the scent had a spike of demon in it, making her scent even better.

"Do you wish to see them?" he whispered in her ear. "We can talk to your mother about what has happened, if you like."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "But first we need to explain this to Kaede," she whispered back. "Otherwise, the whole village may attack us…though I'm not sure if they will let Sesshoumaru in. He's not very friendly toward humans…."

"I will not leave here until Rin is awake and has her strength returned to her," Sesshoumaru said as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Let's go ahead and head toward the village," she said. "Maybe Kaede knows something about this Raven girl."

With that said, the group began their walk toward the village near Inuyasha's forest. It didn't take them long since they used their new demon power. When they met up with Kaede, she was in her hut. She was shocked to find out that they had all been turned into demons, but knew that it was not their fault. Nor did she know anything about Raven.

With that said, now they just had to figure out how to hide this from the rest of the village.

"Who cares," Inuyasha said. "If they can't accept the new you then forget about them. We've helped them so many times; they shouldn't care what we look like now. Besides, if they try to kill you, all you have to do if fight back."

"Inuyasha…"Kagome said. "Sit."

Inuyasha fell forward onto his face. "What was that for, bitch?" he growled.

"I am not a bitch!"

"Um…" Sango said. "Actually, we both are now. We're inu-demons now."

"Oh...yeah. That still doesn't give him the right to call me that! I'm going home."

Kagome quickly left the village and headed toward the Bone Eater's well. Inuyasha quickly followed. When he caught up with her, he found her standing at the well; her hands were on either side as she stared into it. He could smell the fear coming off of her in great amounts. Before she could react, Inuyasha gathered her in his arms and jumped into the well. When they reached the other side, he kissed her so she wouldn't sit him.

He let go of her lips and looked into her eyes. "Kagome," he said softly. "Don't be afraid. I'm sure they will still love you. Just like you loved me while I was a hanyou. You know your mother wouldn't give you up for anything."

"Will you go in…and see what they're doing?" she asked him, eyes fearful.

Inuyasha sighed. If that was the only way to make her go to her family, then he would do it. Telling her to wait by the great tree (don't remember the name…it would be nice if someone would tell me), he quickly rushed inside to talk to her family. Kagome leaned on the shed and sighed. Would they really accept her as a demon? How would her friends accept this? How could she tell them?! How would she be able to go to school?

"Kagome?"

Kagome gasped as she came out of her thoughts. There in front of her was her little brother, Souta. His eyes were wide as he stared at her. Her eyes were the same as she stared back at him.

"Kagome…you have Inuyasha's ears! There are markings on your face, too!! Kagome, what happened to you? Are you...you're not human anymore, are you?" Looking at the ground, Kagome shook her head. She couldn't find her voice. "You're a demon?" She nodded.

She knew it. Her family wouldn't accept her…

Before she knew what was happening, Souta talked her to the ground. "How awesome!" he shouted, making her head hurt. "I have a demon for a sister! Finally! A cool sister!"

Kagome glared at him. "Hey!" she said, facing softening. "You…you don't hate me?"

"For what? You get on my nerves sometimes, but you're my sister. Demon or not. Why did you think that I would hate you? We have to tell Mom!"

"Kagome!"

Said demon turned to see Ms. Higurashi and Grandpa (does he even have a real name?). Ms. Higurashi walked up to her daughter and hugged her. "I'm glad that you came back to us safely," she whispered as tears leaked out of her eyes.

"If you call this safe!" Grandpa said as he came up beside them. "What has happened to my favorite granddaughter?"

Kagome frowned. "I'm your only granddaughter," she returned.

"So… did this happen because you and Inuyasha mated?" Souta asked, making Kagome blush madly.

"No!" she shouted. "This did not happen because Inuyasha and I mated! This happened way afterwards!" She covered her mouth.

"Alright! Inuyasha is my brother-in-law now! Now I know that I have the coolest sister in the world!" Souta shouted happily as he ran around her.

"Congratulations, dear," Ms. Higurashi said as she hugged her daughter tightly. "You finally got the boy of your dreams."

Kagome blushed as she looked at Inuyasha, who was leaning on the wall beside the door. He smirked at her as Souta ran up to him. Kagome smiled back as she hugged her mother. "Thanks, Mom."

"No matter what happens, you will always be my daughter. You can always come back home and talk to me when you need to. Now…who's hungry?"

"I am," Inuyasha said.

"You're always hungry, Inuyasha," laughed Souta.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she lay in her soft bed. It was nice to be home once more. To take a warm bath and sleep in a warm bed was like heaven to her. She sighed once more as she rubbed her nose in her pillow. Inuyasha laughed from beside her bed.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she said as she looked at him.

Inuyasha smirked. "I told you," he said as he cupped her cheek. "Your family will not reject you. You're just like your mother. Caring. Always smiling. So kind and lovable."

Kagome leaned toward him and pushed her lips against his, kissing him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on the floor to him. Kagome moaned softly as he deepened their kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She could smell something in the air. Nothing like she smelled before, but it smelled really good. It had a _male_ scent to it. She noticed that it was coming from Inuyasha. Pulling back a little, she stared into his golden eyes to find love, desire, and lust.

"What is it?" he whispered, softly putting his forehead on hers.

"I smell something," she said. "I can't tell what it is exactly, but it keeps getting stronger and stronger. Inuyasha, can you tell me what it is?"

Inuyasha put his nose in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. "That is the smell of arousal."

"A...arousal?"

"Yes. Kagome, I need you right now."

Kagome could feel heat rising in her lower abdomen (cool! I spelled it right!!). His voice had so much heat in it. Desire. Love. She needed him, too. She needed him to be inside her, but was it going to be like the first time? It didn't matter. All that matter was that they were together.

She took his hand and pulled him to the bed. As she wrapped her arms around him, Inuyasha moved on top of her, his mouth covering hers. He smirked as she moaned and squirmed underneath him. His hands roamed her body as he began to remove her clothes. First the uniform top would go, then her skirt. He nipped at her neck as he released her breast from the lacy black bra she wore. He was going to give her the pleasure that she deserved. Now that he was a full demon, he didn't have to worry about another side taking over and hurting Kagome. They can enjoy being together.

Inuyasha licked the swell of her breast before sucking one of her nipples in his mouth. Kagome hissed at the pleasure as he continued to suck and massage her other breast. When he was satisfied with one, he switched. She could feel her panties getting wet and smell his arousal getting stronger. Kagome felt a whine escape her mouth as Inuyasha pulled away from her body. She covered her mouth. It really had come from her!

Inuyasha laughed. "There is no reason for you to be ashamed," he said. "You are an Inu-demon now. A sexy Inu-demon…."

"Kagome, Inuyasha, Mom wants to know if…AHH!" started Souta before he quickly turned around and covered his eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Mom just wants to know if you guys are hungry!"

"Ouch!" Kagome said as she held her ears. "Not so loud Souta. I can hear you just fine!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah," he said as he eyed Kagome's naked chest. "We're hungry. We'll be down sooner or later. Just go ahead and eat without us." Souta nodded and was about to leave. "Oh, Souta…No word of this to anyone…"

"If I did, it would scar me for life…."murmured Souta as he quickly left out of the room, locking it behind him.

"This is the first time that I have seen you turn down to be the first one to eat," Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes, making her shiver a bit. "Oh, I'm gonna be the first demon to eat," he said, his heated glance almost scorching her body. "Just not your mother's cooking. I love the way your body tastes, Kagome. So rich and creamy and soft…"

His tongue slid down from the side of her neck, down the valley of her breast, and onto her hard, flat stomach. Inuyasha ripped off her skirt and underwear, not caring to see them, and inhaled her scent deeply while putting his nose between her soft petals. Kagome moaned and gripped her bed as Inuyasha slowly licked her. He smiled against her.

"You'll get that later," he said. "I'm gonna teach you the way an Inu-demon pleasures his mate. What I did to you in that cave was wrong and you deserve better. I no longer have to worry about any sides taking over. I can protect you without worrying about being weak. Kagome, I love you so much."

Kagome smiled at him. Inuyasha was also caring and sweet. "I wanted what your old demon side gave me in the cave," she said as she sat up and took off his red fire rat coat and the white shirt underneath, leaving him in his pants for now. "It was going to hurt anyway, being my first time and how strong your demon side loved me. You gave me great pleasure. As long as it is you, I'm happy. I want you to keep protecting me and I want to protect you, too. I love you, Inuyasha, and nothing will change that."

Inuyasha quickly took off his pants and pulled her to make her straddle him. Kagome could feel him on her thigh. She moaned as he nibbled at her neck, unconsciously grinding herself against him. She could hear and feel him moan into her skin. Kagome arched back to give him better access.

"Inuyasha," she whispered in his puppy-like ear. "How much do you love my body?"

Inuyasha moaned as she gently nibbled on his ear. "Nothing can describe how much I love your body," he whispered back.

"I'm sure that you can find a way to show me how much you love my body. Maybe you can pour yourself into me so that I can truly feel how much you love me. The first time, you had no control, but I could still feel it. Show me, Inuyasha. Touch me all over and fill me with your desire and love. Prove to me that I am not just a copy."

Inuyasha growled as he pushed on onto her back. "Bitch," he said as he pinned her arms up above her head. "You are Kagome. My mate. My bitch. The wo… demon of my dreams. You can't take anyone's place and no one can replace you. My love for you is real and I know that your love for me is true. I'll prove it with a true marking."

Kagome frowned. "True marking?" she asked, moaning slightly as he slid his finger along the soaking wet petals.

"Well, I'm a full demon now. This time when I mark you, you will get to mark me back. No one will be able to take you from me. I will be with you until the very end, which can never be stopped. This love will last forever."

Inuyasha lowered his face to hers and kissed her with passion. Unable to touch him with her hands, Kagome rubbed her heat against him, making him hiss in pleasure. He quickly released her hands and grabbed the back of her knees, thrusting himself deep into her. Kagome moaned at the contact just as Inuyasha did. To Kagome, he was much bigger than last time. The stretching was wonderful and there was no pain this time. With a nod from his mate, Inuyasha began moving in and out of her body, quickening his pace each time he pulled out of her body. He had to cover her mouth with his to keep her from shouting out his name too loud or moaning. They knew that the others were still having dinner.

A wicked idea struck Kagome as she grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders. With a quick grin, she was on top of him, riding him. It was now Kagome's turn to cover Inuyasha's mouth to keep him from moaning too loud. Inuyasha helped her move on top of him, hitting her special spot deep within her. She could feel the end and so could he. He quickly flipped her back over.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome bit her lip to keep from screaming out. They both came at the same time. Inuyasha's glowed red as he bit his precious mark, making it deeper. Kagome's eye glowed blue as she did the same to Inuyasha. When their climaxes had stopped, they released each other from the jaw death grip and fell back onto the bed. Inuyasha cleaned Kagome's mark, though it was already healing a bit. Kagome kissed Inuyasha's mark. The mark Kagome made turned into a cherry blossom with her name in the middle in light blue writing. Inuyasha's mark became a red, crescent moon with his name on it in bluish silver writing.

Inuyasha smiled as he held her close. "I love you, Kagome," he whispered, kissing her ear.

Kagome smiled. "I love you, Inuyasha," she said. "I bet you're hungry right now."

"Yeah."

"After we take a bath, I'll make sure to fix you a really big dinner."

* * *

Kagura waited for Raven as she fanned herself. Kohaku was standing beside her, his eyes closed over. He looked at up at Kagura. 

"Why have you brought me here?" he asked.

"That concerns you not," Kagura said as she closed her fan. "Just wait."

"So you did manage to bring him," Raven said as she appeared in front of them. "Kohaku. So this is that slayer's little brother."

"What are you talking about?" Kohaku asked. "What slayer?"

Raven laughed. "Silly boy," she said. "You know who I'm talking about. Two wishes are about to be granted. Luckily, your wish shall be granted as well, Kohaku, but with a terrible cost." She turned to Kagura. "Since you have brought me what I needed, I shall grant your wish. Your freedom."

Raven turned her mirror so that it faced Kagura. A beam of light shot out of it and hit Kagura, putting her body through extreme pain. When Kagura woke up, she found herself alone. Raven had taken Kohaku with her. Just what did that little brat do?

"Can't you feel it?" Raven's voice echoed throughout the room. "Your heart has been returned to you. You are now free from Naraku's grasp. You had better get out of there before he finds you." Her laughed sounded throughout the room as Kagura disappeared.

Raven turned to Kohaku as they walked through a forest. What forest, Kohaku was unsure of. He looked over at Raven. "What are you doing?" he asked her. "You know Naraku will not like what you are doing."

"He created me this way," Raven returned. "Besides, why do you care? You are nothing but a puppet trying to forget what you've done."

"What have I done that I would want to forget?"

"You will remember when I grant your wish. First, I shall bring you to someone who maybe able to help you through the pain your about to go through. Naraku is my master, not yours. You were meant to fight against him. Not with him. Ah…we're here."

Sango looked up from cutting the vegetables for the stew. Raven's scent! It was outside of the hut along with another scent. Sango's eyes went wide as she quickly left out of the hut.

"Kohaku?" she whispered.

Raven smiled. "I am here to grant your wish," she said as she pointed her mirror at Kohaku. "Both of you wish the same thing, but at what cost? The cost, his memories shall return to haunt him. Let's see if you can heal him before he decides to do something…drastic. I'll be watching."

Light flooded from Raven's mirror, blinding them both. Kohaku screamed out in pain as he fell to his knees. When Sango was able to see, Raven was gone, leaving Kohaku all by himself on the ground. Sango rushed to him and hugged him.

"The shard belongs to my master," Raven's voice echoed around them. "I shall return it to him. Try to heal him, demon slayer (ooh…double meaning!). You don't have to fear the other thing."

Sango looked around, but Raven was already gone. She hugged Kohaku again before carrying him into the hut. Raven watched her from a tree and smiled as she looked at the jewel shard. Slipping it into her pocket, she went to go find her master.

* * *

Kay: Ok…I think I have finished for now. 

Caitlin: That's not long enough! You haven't writing since May!

Chelsea: True!

Kay: Hey...I've been writing this for three days straight! Give me a break, you two. Besides, Chelsea, you haven't written on your story "Sketch book" in a long time! I hope you know that Sketchbook is one word…

Chelsea: Not my fault that I keep getting grounded.

Caitlin and Kay: _sweat drop_ True…she does keep getting grounded.

Kay: Anyway! Time for another question for the fans of this story!

Chelsea and Caitlin: ….yay?

Kay: Thanks a lot. Anyway, the question for people to wonder is: What is Raven up to? Why is she doing all this? Will Kanna try to stop her? Does Naraku know about this? What's going to happen to Kohaku?! Is Inuyasha going to get dinner?

Chelsea: We all know the answer to that last one.

Kay: Oh yeah…. Well then. The real question is: What are Shippou, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome's true desire? All these questions… let's see who can answer them and get them right!

Chelsea and Caitlin: So _**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!**_

Kay: _nods_ I'll post the winners next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. I have been really busy since the last time I posted! College has ended for the summer for me and so I've been busy being kidnapped by my bestest (yes I know that this is not a real word. I am going to college to be an English major after all) friend and my sister's best friend… besides Richard. Now that I have gone back over all my stories, I hope to post more chapters for you readers. So sit back and enjoy the chapter!!

Caitlin: You haven't been busy at all! You could have been writing all this while you were sitting at my house! You're just lazy.

Kay: Hey. I do deserve a break! I write essays for a living. I do get writers block and sometimes they last for a long time.

Chelsea: Then just do what I do.

Caitlin and Kay: _*blinks and stares at Chelsea* _You have a way to get rid of writers block?

Caitlin: I don't see how. You stay in writers block.

Chelsea: Not true!

Kay: Yeah….. but you haven't been writing in any of the stories that you let me read or told me about that you posted online.

Chelsea: …. Just start the chapter!

Kay: _*rolls eyes*_ Fine. Fine.

* * *

Chapter 9: Healing Two Different Types of Wounds

Sango knelt beside her fallen brother as she replaced the towel on his forehead with a wet one. It had been two days since Raven had brought Kohaku to her. Since then, he had been in a fitful sleep. When he was slightly awake, she would get Shippou to disguise himself as her in her human form. Though she didn't look too far off from her human self, she thought that if he saw the markings and the ears, he would panic even more that healthy.

Miroku kept telling her that her looks wouldn't matter in the end.

"You are his sister," he told her. "Even though your outward appearance has changed a little, what really counts is that you are still Sango on the inside. Nothing will ever change that. Not age, nor changing into fine demon."

Sango sighed as she swatted his hand away. "I guess you're right," she said with a small smile. "Nothing will ever stop your wandering hands. I guess he'll accept me with time. Once he sees that I am still am me, he may get used to me once again." She got up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Miroku. I don't know how to thank you."

"I think I know of a way." Miroku grinned.

Sango rolled her eyes as she got up and left the hut. Just before she left, she said, "I'll tell you when you can way."

Miroku's eyes went big as he watched her leave. He never would have thought she would have responded that way. He was waiting for the sting from the slap she usually gave him. Though he did remember that after they had left the cave, he had received fewer slaps and no more death glares. He also noticed the shy glances that she was giving him when she thought that he wasn't looking. Would she really go through with what he was thinking?

_'Well,'_ he thought as he grinned, _'we did do it in the cave. She finally saw my true feelings and accepted them.' _His thoughts faded as new ones about Kohaku were brought up. _'Now is not the time to think about that. She's worried about her brother and I should be here supporting her since Kagome is gone.'_

With that in mind, he went to go help Sango with Kohaku. As the day wore on, there seemed no sign of Kohaku waking. Sango and Shippou had fallen asleep. Miroku had gone to get a fresh bowl of water and a blanket for the two. Kohaku stirred a little, waking the kitsune from his light slumber. When the boy sat up, Shippou jumped to his feet.

"You're finally awake," he said as the boy looked at him. "Sango has been by your side with no sleep. You probably shouldn't wake her."

Kohaku looked over at Sango as she continued to sleep. "Miss Sango?" he whispered. "Why am I here with Miss Sango? Did I get hurt and she helped me?"

Shippou shook his head. "No. You've been under Naraku's evil influence for a while. He had a tainted jewel shard imbedded in your back. Don't you remember what happened?"

Kohaku shook his head. "No… wait. I remember something. My family. Sango is my sister."

"Yep, that's right. Sango is your older sister. You two used live with your family of demon slayers before Naraku came and tricked you all. Sango told me that he used you to kill your family. Sango almost died, too. She has a weird scar on her back as well that –"

"Shippou!" Miroku growled from the door as he came into the hut. He quickly went to kneel beside the trembling boy. "Kohaku, it's alright. Calm down. It will be ok."

Kohaku looked at Miroku and jumped. A demon! He quickly moved away from him and looked around for a weapon. Miroku saw this and held up his hands in peace.

"I mean you no harm, young man," he said. "I am Miroku, a humble monk."

Kohaku glared at him. "You look like a demon to me," he said.

Miroku laughed slightly. "Yes, well I used to be human until a demon named Raven came and turned me and my friends into these forms. I'm trying to get used to being in this form. Trust me. I really mean you no harm."

Kohaku relaxed slightly. "I don't get this. It hurts to remember all of this. Just remembering the sad look on my sister's face when I was forced to attack makes my heart hurt. Why did I do it, Miroku? Why did I hurt my sister and kill my family?"

"Kohaku, do not blame yourself. Naraku has a way of manipulating all of us into doing what he wants us to do. At the time, he used a spider thread to take over you and your body. After that, he used a tainted jewel shard to control you and your sister. If it wasn't for Lady Kagome, she probably would still be under the control of Naraku."

The young boy looked at the sleeping demon. "So she was turned into a demon as well. And you say Raven did this, too?" Miroku nodded. "I do remember a few things about being under Naraku's influence. I remember meeting a little girl named Rin and a demon lord named Sesshoumaru. He spared me since Rin begged him to, but I was ready to die."

"Rin's not a little kid anymore," Shippou said as he jumped onto Miroku's shoulder. "Raven made her grow up and then turned her into a demon. She has yet to wake up as well. It's been a strain on her body, or so says Lady Kaede."

"Raven…I remember something about her. I think she is like Kanna and Kagura, but she seems to have more freedom. Naraku made her to grant his wishes. She seems to do so, but it's more like a game to her. If you don't tell her exactly what you want, she will just twist everything the way she wants us. She wants us to all fight Naraku."

"But why would she want that?" Miroku asked. "Isn't she a minion of Naraku, created from his own flesh and blood?"

Kohaku shrugged. "There were times that I fought his control and didn't do as he wished. All he could do with me was kill me anyway, unlike Kagura. He has her heart so she has to listen to him. Kanna listens to Naraku, but I think she does that so that she won't be separated from Kagura since she always takes care of her." Kohaku sighed as he rubbed his head. "May I have a few minutes to myself? I need to think about all of this while my memories are coming back to me."

Miroku nodded as he got to his feet. "Of course," he agreed. "If you need me for anything, I'll be telling Lady Kaede that you have finally awakened."

As Miroku left with Shippou still on his shoulder, Kohaku laid back down to think about what he had learned. He remembered slightly about the time while he was under Naraku's control. He now understood how Naraku had used his feelings against him. It was time for him to find forgiveness from his sister as well as forgive himself. If his sister didn't forgive him, he would remove himself from her life and travel around until he could destroy Naraku for all the things he had done to him and his family.

As he continued to think, Sango began to stir. Her nap had fully restored her. When she saw that Kohaku was fully awakened, she wasn't sure of what she was to do. At first she wanted to hug him, but she didn't know how he would react to her being a demon. They were a family of demon hunters after all. With that in mind, she thought the best idea would be to leave. As she turned to leave, she saw Kirara standing at the door. She meowed, catching Kohaku's attention.

Sango jumped as she felt her brother's eyes on her back. She slowly turned to face him. "I'm so happy that you're awake," she whispered. "How are you feeling? Do you want some space? Do you want some water and food?"

Kohaku threw his arms around her. "It's alright," he said softly. "It's ok. I remember everything now and I know about you being turned into a demon. That doesn't matter. What matters is that we were a family again." (_*sniff sniff* _so sweet!)

Sango turned to hug him and cried. Outside the hut, Miroku smiled as he listened to Kohaku calm his sister down. He left, thinking that they needed time to themselves. He would talk to her later after they had their time.

Shippou sighed. "What are we going to do now?" he asked. "Everyone is busy."

Miroku shrugged. "We might as well go aid Lady Kaede with whatever she needs," he suggested. "I'm sure she is running low on herbs by now."

Shippou climbed onto his head and felt his forehead. "No sign of fever," he mumbled. "Miroku, are you feeling alright? I would have thought that you would be flirting with the girls in the village."

Miroku shrugged again. "I'm a changed man… er demon. I only have one woman I wish to be with. There is no use for others."

"… you're only saying that because the girls of the village will be afraid of you now that you are in demon form. That and Sango would probably kill you with her new demon strength."

Miroku laughed. "Very true, Shippou. Very true."

* * *

Kay: And that's it for the chapter!!

Caitlin: That's it?! You owe the readers more than that!

Kay: I'll be writing more, it'll just take me a while.

Chelsea: What happened to posting the winners?

Caitlin: What winners? We didn't have anyone guess!! How do we post winners when no one guessed?! Tell me that!

Kay: Chill you two. No fighting. It's fine. We'll just repost the challenge.

Caitlin: It's a dumb challenge in the first place.

Kay: I don't care. I still want to see what people think what Shippou, Miroku, and Kagome's true desires are. Though, they all have other desires that need to be granted as well.

Chelsea and Caitlin: WHAT?!

Kay: _*sweat drop* _Just forget I said that. Please everyone, click the review button and write something to me!

Caitlin: That's right!

Chelsea: Yes, please.


End file.
